Todo por una sábana
by Franny-chan
Summary: Juvia esta que se muere de curiosidad por saber que tan importante es esa sábana que Gray tiene guardada recelosamente en un baúl. Que sorpresa se llevara Juvia cuando sepa que es esa "dichosa sábana". Este one-shot participa en el reto del foro "El mejor gremio de todos Fairy Tail"


**Disclaimer: Fairy Til no me pertenece bla bla bla, yo los uso para mi diversión :D Este fic participa en el reto del foro "El mejor gremio de todos Fairy Tail". Un agradecimiento a Claudia-shwan por audarme en esto :D (Aunque no te llegue a pasar el fic para que corrigieras ;A;)**

**Palabra Clave: Sábanas **

**Palabras: 1,000**

* * *

_**Todo por un sábana**_

Muchos dirían que, al pasar por la casa de los Fullbuster, ahí vivían una pareja tranquila, serena, con una hermosa casa por fuera y por dentro, que serían unos excelentes vecinos, pero estaban muy equivocados.

Adentro, se podía ver a una Juvia muy enfadada, de brazos cruzados y con el ceño fruncido frente a un Gray totalmente empapado incrustado en la pared. Su casa era un desastre, casi todo estaba inundado de agua y la mayoría de los adornos rotos.

Y se preguntarán, ¿Qué habrá hecho el mago de hielo para enojar a la dulce maga de agua? Bueno, todo ocurrió en la mañana…

**Flash Back**

Era un bonito día, el sol brillaba, los pájaros cantaban y una dulce joven estaba en su cuarto tendiendo su cama. La joven, que respondía al nombre de Juvia, tenía una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro, estaba tan feliz que daba vueltas y vueltas con una sábana blanca como si fueran una pareja de baile. Y es que no podía no estar feliz, hace tan solo una semana se había hecho realidad su sueño más grande. Miró con emoción el anillo de bodas que tenía en su dedo anular, hace unos días se había convertido en Juvia Fullbuster. Juvia se mordió el labio, con solo pensarlo ella daba grititos de felicidad. Juvia abrazó la sábana que tenía en brazos, todo estaba yendo de color rosa, sin peleas, ni secretos, ni…

Juvia dejo de abrazar la sábana y se sentó en su cama con los codos en sus piernas sosteniendo con sus manos su cara. Bueno, Gray tenía un secreto, un pequeño baúl en un rincón de la sala. Gray lo había traído cuando empezaron a mudarse, pero no le había dicho nada acerca de ese objeto de madera a Juvia. Eso a Juvia la traía algo extrañada y un poco molesta, solo una vez había visto a su esposo sacar una sábana de ahí. Juvia frunció el ceño y mordió la sábana que tenía al costado, ¡¿Qué tan importante era esa sábana para que Gray-sama no le dijera nada?! Juvia arrugó la sábana y la arrojó al aire, cayendo en la cabeza de la joven.

En eso se le ocurrió una idea, su esposo se había ido de misión anoche para conseguir dinero (Ya que toda la plata para su Luna de Miel se había ido al caño por culpa de Natsu, el muy idiota quemó todo el dinero ganándose una fea paliza de los miembros del gremio) y probablemente no regresaría hasta esta noche, así que podría ver que contenía ese dichoso baúl.

-_Juvia es una genio_-pensó Juvia sonriendo. Sin perder más tiempo se quitó la sábana de la cabeza y fue directo hacía la sala en donde estaba el baúl. Al llegar se arrodillo enfrente del objeto de madera y vio que tenía una candado de metal (De seguro de Gajeel), pero no tendría problemas con eso, tan solo tenía que hacer transformar su mano en una llave y ¡Listo! Candado abierto. Justo cuando estaba por abrir el candado la puerta de la entrada se abrió.

-¡Juvia! ¡Ya llegué!-dijo Gray cerrando la puerta, volteó su cabeza y lo que vio lo dejo helado. Su esposa estaba a punto de abrir el baúl donde tenía algo que no debía verlo nadie.

Juvia no supo en que momento pasó, pero de pronto tenía a su esposo enfrente de ella abrazando protectoramente el baúl que estaba por abrir. Juvia puso una cara de confundida.

-¿Gray-sama? ¿Qué guarda ahí?-dijo Juvia un tanto molesta.

-N-Nada, no es n-nada- tartamudeó Gray sin soltar el baúl. Juvia se molestó y cogió una de las manijas que tenía el baúl en un lado. Gray se asustó y los dos empezaron a forcejear.

-¿Qué-guarda-ahí-Gray-sama?-dijo Juvia forcejeando.

-Nada, Juvia, no es nada-dijo Gray nerviosamente. De repente, el baúl salió volando de las manos de ambos y cayó en el suelo rompiendo el candado. De inmediato Juvia se abalanzó hacia el baúl y lo abrió.

-¡Ajá!-dijo Juvia sacando una sábana con dibujitos infantiles en ella. ¡Esperen! ¿Dibujitos infantiles? Juvia miró la sábana que tenía en sus manos, en efecto, la sábana tenía dibujitos muy monos.

-Awwwww, Gray-sama tiene una sábana muy mona-dijo Juvia abrazando el pecho desnudo de Gray (Entre todo lo que pasó ya se había quitado la camisa). Gray estaba más rojo que el cabello de Erza, pero al final le devolvió el abrazo a su esposa.

-Oh, Gray-sama, no tiene por qué avergonzarse-dijo Juvia aun abrazándolo, pero se dio cuenta de algo que le dejó paralizada.

-¿Sucede algo?-preguntó Gray percatándose del estado de Juvia.

-¡ ¿POR QUÉ TIENES UN CHUPÓN EN TU CUELLO?!-le gritó Juvia enseñándole el chupón en su cuello. Lo siguiente que supo Gray fue que su casa estaba inundada y él estaba incrustado en la pared.

**Fin Flash Back**

-Juvia, espera, no es lo que tú crees-dijo Gray.

-¡Explícate!-gritó Juvia enojada-¿Por qué tienes eso en tu cuello?-la cara de Juvia pasó de estar molesta a una triste-¿Es qué ya no quiere a Juvia?- Unas lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos y se cubrió el rostro con sus manos. Gray se sintió muy mal, salió como pudo de la pared e intentó poner una mano sobre el hombro de Juvia, pero ella se volteó con un movimiento brusco.

-Juvia, en serio, no es lo que piensas-le dijo- Ninguna mujer de afuera me lo ha hecho.

-¿E-entonces quién lo h-hizo?-dijo Juvia entre sollozos.

-Tú-le dijo Gray con simpleza. Juvia lo miró extrañada.

-¿Juvia lo hizo?-

-Sí, no te acuerdas de… ayer- le dijo Gray algo sonrojado. Entonces Juvia lo recordó, ayer habían estado un poco caliéntese hicieron amor adulto. Juvia se sonrojó mucho y se mordió el labio.

-Disculpe a Juvia, Gray-sama- Juvia miró el suelo apenada.

-Tranquila, no pasa nada- le dijo Gray, entonces le agarro el mentón para que le viera a los ojos- ¿Qué tal si para arreglar esto vamos al cuarto a hacer "cositas"?

Como que las sábanas estuvieron más blancas de lo normal.

* * *

**Hola! Bueno, acabo de acabar este fic con las justas, lo escribi a lo loco, por eso deben haber faltan de ortografía ^^U**

**Quería hacer más para que este más divertido, pero hay limit :I Y hay que respetar las reglas *Voz mandona* (?) Y que me resulto dificil hacer algo con sábans -.-**

**Espero que les haya gustado ^^**

**Un review? Siiiii? Es mi razón de vivir (?**


End file.
